


The Scent Of Strawberry.

by DepressedViolet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frot, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: To celebrate their three-year anniversary, Levi puts on Eren’s favourite strawberry scented lotion.





	The Scent Of Strawberry.

"You smell good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm," Eren hummed, rubbing his face against Levi's chest. 

"You're so weird," Levi mumbled. 

"Says you."

To celebrate their three year anniversary, Levi insisted on staying home, watching a movie, and possibly fucking. Eren liked that plan. 

They were an hour into the movie they weren't paying attention to, and the volume had been turned down too quiet to hear clearly. Instead of watching the movie, they cuddled, talked, teased. It was an ideal night really.

"I can't believe it's been so long," Eren said quietly. 

"Yeah. Surprised you haven't annoyed me to the point of killing you." 

"I almost have."

"I'm aware." 

Eren let out a breathy laugh. "Who'd have thought of all of us, me and you'd be the ones still together?"

"Literally nobody. I'm shocked Connie and Sasha got divorced right after marrying." 

"Yeah no kidding."

A moment of near-silence followed. The movie only provided enough noise to cancel out their soft breaths. 

"Think we'll ever get married?" Eren asked softly. 

"... I don't know Eren."

"Why?"

"You know I'm not comfortable about that kind of shit. I can't promise anything." 

"But what're you so afraid of? The commitment?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't promise anything, Eren. I can't even promise a tomorrow let alone a lifetime with you. Just... shut up. Let's just do it how we've been doing it. I love you, okay? I can promise that but I can't promise we'll be forever. I'm sorry." 

"No," Eren mumbled. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." 

Eren knew it was a touchy subject for Levi, he just wished he knew why exactly. A simple excuse like not being able to promise a lifetime couldn't trigger such a strong resistance to marriage. There was something else. Maybe Levi's parents had gone through divorce when he was young. Eren had never really asked about his parents. 

"Would you stop sniffing me?" Levi asked, his tone annoyed. 

"I can't. You smell like that lotion Mikasa gave us." 

"You really like it."

"Is that why you put some on?" 

Eren shifted his body, gliding himself up Levi's body and sitting in his lap. 

"Possibly." 

As if in slow-motion, Eren put his hands on Levi's cheeks and kissed him with a passion. A yearning. A desperation of exaggerated love.

"So.. wanna fuck?" Levi asked quietly as their lips separated. 

Eren answered by slowing grinding himself in Levi's lap. They'd both been getting boners off and on with teasing, so neither was surprised at how only a few circles caused them both to become erect so fast. 

"Eren.." Levi breathed. 

"Don't cum in your pants," Eren teased.

Levi let out another breathy moan, titling his head back against the headboard. "I haven't yet," he sighed. 

"Want me to make you?" Eren asked quietly before running his tongue along Levi's sharp jaw. 

"No."

Eren kissed Levi's chin softly before pulling away. He slid his hands up under Levi's tee shirt and pulling it off of him gently. He didn't care that Levi would complain he was cold later. With an aggression, Eren kissed Levi's neck, and trailed those kissed down to his collar bone, leaving tiny bite marks with them.

"Eren, please," Levi whispered. 

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing."

"It's my favourite part," Eren said with a smirk. "I love when you squirm and beg." 

Levi turned his head. "Why?"

"Turns me on," Eren whispered into Levi's ear. 

He slowly sucked Levi's earlobe into his mouth, which Levi absolutely hated. So, Levi pushed Eren away. 

"Fuck me already. You've been teasing me all night." 

"No need to be so serious."

"I'm fucking horny Eren," he whined. "I need it."

“How bad do you need it?” 

Levi gripped onto Eren’s neck, roughly but not angrily. “Fuck me before I flip you around and destroy you.” 

Eren placed his hands over Levi's and squeezed them around his neck, not too tight. He loved when Levi got aggressive. 

"What do you want?" Levi asked. 

"Whatever you want." 

Levi slowly took his hands back and ran his fingers down Eren's warm chest. "Do whatever to me. Just make it good and fast." 

Eren pulled his dick from his boxers, as Levi did the same. Softly, Eren gripped both their erections together, and rubbed them together. 

Levi took a sharp inhale and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Eren took the opportunity to latch his lips around a large portion of Levi’s neck skin. He sunk his teeth around Levi’s skin and sucked hard. 

“Hhaa! Eren,” Levi moaned, puffing his chest out. He raised his arms and tangled his fingers into Eren’s dirty mop of hair.

Eren only sucked harder with Levi’s moans. He also began to stroke their cocks together, focusing more of his hand on Levi’s cock, but he was pressuring himself as well. 

“Ahh, Eren p-please, stop.”

Yeah right. 

Eren leaned further into Levi. Sucking his skin to a definite amount of pain. Levi squeezed his fingers tight, which caused Eren pain, but hair-pulling was a kink of his. 

“Gahh! Aaaah. Eren, fuck,” Levi panted, his chest pushing out further. 

Just as Eren began to stroke them faster, Levi starting rocking his hips back and forth. His moans were becoming more laboured, his eyes twitched under his eyelids. Eren knew he’d cum soon. Just the thought of it made his mouth water. And his own cock ache. 

Eren finally let go of Levi’s neck, and before he could look at the bruise he’d left on his skin, Levi leaned his head down on Eren’s shoulder, moaning into his skin. 

“Cum Levi,” Eren moaned into his ear. 

“Mmmmaaa,” Levi moaned. 

“Please,” Eren whispered. “Cum for me.” 

It was a command Levi was good at following. Within seconds Levi’s body tensed and his cock throbbed against Eren’s. That alone almost made Eren burst. It wasn’t until Levi’s warm cum oozed over Eren’s cock that he tensed. 

A warm, creamy mixture of their cum spread over their legs and soaked into their boxers. Pants and the smell of bleach quickly filled the room. 

“I love you,” Eren whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

They kissed softly, letting each other relax. 

“I gave you a really bad hickey,” Eren said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, it fucking hurt.” 

Eren would have said sorry if he knew Levi didn’t love it. 

“Let’s shower and go to bed.”

“Hot water this time,” Eren begged. 

“Yeah whatever.”


End file.
